Camping Trip
by kingdomhearts13
Summary: PWSP  porn with some plot  Dean is having a miserable time camping until he meets a stranger who makes it better. AU One-shot -First real try taking a stab at creative writing.


Dean shivered as he headed to the campsite bathrooms. He usually enjoyed camping, but the rainy weather was keeping him confined to the Impala. He had grown tired of waiting for Sam to come back from hiking, so he thought he'd take a quick shower to pass the time. The campgrounds weren't packed this time of year, so he was sure there'd be hot water. Dean trekked through the mud to the bathrooms and found it surprisingly full. "Guess everyone had the same idea," he mumbled. There was one shower left, so he took it. The lock was broken, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel hot water on his skin. Undressed, he turned on the hot water and stepped in. Trying to wash the dried blood off his arm from his and Sam's earlier encounter with a Wendigo, he heard the door to his stall open. "Hey! Occupied!" he grumbled as he turned to look into bright blue eyes. The other man dropped his things with a start.

"I'm so sorry!" He stumbled over his words and he bent down to retrieve his belongings.

"It's fine," Dean muttered, staring down at the man's ridiculous bed-head. Standing back up, the man stared at Dean.

"I really am sorry," he stuttered, reaching his hand out to shake Dean's, "I'm Castiel." He blushed. Dean chuckled.

"And I'm…showering." Castiel looked him up and down, seeming to have forgot the other man was naked. Covering his eyes, Castiel gasped and backed out, closing the stall door with his foot. Dean laughed to himself and smiled. He hadn't really minded. Cas was gorgeous. He was probably average height, but Dean liked that Cas was shorter than him. He also had bright blue eyes, the color of a clear sky just before dusk, and his head was a dark black. The blackest he'd seen, and it was tousled about, like he'd just woken up. Dean was getting hard thinking about the man so he decided it was time to finish his shower and stop being naked. Once he finished and dressed, Castiel was no longer in the common area of the bathroom, so Dean decided to go outside and wait for him. He found a nice sized rock and sat, waiting just under ten minutes for Castiel to come outside. "Cas!" he shouted as the man walked the opposite direction of Dean. Surprised, Castiel turned around slowly, but smiled when he saw the other man. "Hi," Dean hopped off the rock and walked towards Cas, "I'm Dean by the way." He reached his hand out to shake Cas'. Awkwardly, as he tried not to drop his toiletries, Cas reached out and took Dean's hand. Dean relished in the feeling of Cas' warm hand. It was soft and delicate unlike his hard calloused one. Dean smiled and Cas turned away blushing. "It's getting kind of late. Can I walk you back to your camp?" Dean offered. Cas was about to protest because he could take care of himself, but thought better of it and nodded. "Lead the way." Dean gestured towards the way Castiel had originally headed. Cas began walking and Dean tucked his hands into his jacket's pockets and walked next to Cas. "So, it's okay. You walking in on me and all. I'm sure it's not like you haven't seen all the same stuff before," Dean chuckled.

Cas blushed and mumbled, "I haven't seen anything as nice as yours though." Dean smiled, pretending not to hear.

"So, why are you out here this time of year?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My brother dragged me out here. He loves the cold and he loves camping. I'm not too fond of either, but he's been going through a tough time at home so I went along to please him." Cas explained.

"I'm here with my brother, too." Cas stopped, a frown formed on his face.

"Well, here's my camp." He turned towards Dean and went to shake his hand. Dean took the hand and pulled Cas close, and kissed the man's cheek, soft and pink from the bitter cold.

"I'm glad the lock on my stall was broken," Dean winked and retreated in the direction of his own camp. Cas threw his towel and things in his tent and dashed after Dean.

"Wait!" Cas called. Dean turned around and was greeted with soft lips on his and a gentle tug at his jacket, pulling him close to the other man. Cas then took a step back and looked at his feet. "Sorry," he mumbled. Dean placed his forefinger under Cas' chin and lifted his face until Cas was looking into his eyes.

"Don't be." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas' soft pink lips gently. Cas quickly deepened the kiss, licking at Dean's lower lip, begging for usually the dominant one, Dean let him in, and didn't mind not being in control. Dean pulled away when breath was needed. "You sharing a tent with your brother?" Dean breathed heavily.

"Yes," Cas exhaled. Dean grabbed Cas' ass and lifted him up to carry him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist to secure himself. Dean turned around and headed off.

"Off to my camp then," he smiled. Cas knew his brother was already asleep, so he knew he wouldn't be missed. Dean had used the Impala as a "tent" while they camped, but Sam had brought an actual tent, so he knew him and Cas would have privacy in his car. They reached camp and Dean fumbled for his keys while balancing Cas with one hand wrapped around Cas' back, holding him close. He unlocked the back driver's side door, and turned around and slid in backwards so he wouldn't crush Cas. Cas had nibbled at Dean's neck and clavicles while trying to get in the car which had been very distracting, but Dean finally had them in the car. Cas reached back and closed the door and was instantly pulled down once it was closed. Dean started kissing Cas passionately and ran his finger through the dark bed head that was still damp from the shower.

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth as Dean ground his hips against Cas. In a desperate attempt to have as much skin on skin contact as quickly as possible, the two men peeled off layers of clothes and tossed them carelessly to the ground. The windows fogged as the bodies inside wrestled for dominance once both were unclothed. Dean ended up on top, one leg falling off the back seat while trying to straddle Cas. He pulled Cas' legs up over his and guided them to wrap around his waist. Cas' and Dean's lengths brushed against each other, eliciting gasps from both parties. Dean lost any sense of romance and tenderness then and was filled with need. He spat in his hand and rubbed the liquid against the pucker of skin between Cas' cheeks. Cas let out a nervous breath, but soon started pushing against Dean's palm, wanting more. Dean added one finger into Cas' entrance, stretching him, and began to add more fingers as Cas became comfortable. Finally he had opened Cas enough and spat on his hand again, but this time smeared it over his cock. Once lubed, he slowly pushed himself into Cas until completely sheathed. He glanced down to make sure his partner was ready. Cas' eyes were pinched shut. He pulled out slowly thinking Cas was in pain, but Cas moaned loudly. Dean took that as a green light and began pumping in and out of Cas slowly and found a rhythm. Both breathed heavily, but quietly.

"Faster…please Dean…" Cas breathed and Dean obliged. He picked up the pace and soon found a speed both agreed on, then he hit it. The spot. He received a guttural moan from Cas. He loved the reaction it got so he went for the spot again and tried to hit it as often as he could. Dean was getting close when he realized Cas' dick had gone untouched and was now weeping.

"Cas…touch yourself…" Dean panted. Cas blushed from heat and reached forward to stroke himself and his eyes rolled back in his head. A few strokes later and Cas came, sticky white poured out onto his stomach and chest. Dean watched Cas burst and it sent him over the edge. With a couple more thrusts, Dean came inside Cas. Once the spasms passed, he flipped them over. Cas nuzzled his head into Dean's chest and curled close to him.

"Wow," Cas blushed. Dean smiled and nodded. Sleep tugged at his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Cas and Cas' breathing lulled him to sleep. Cas soon followed.

Dean woke a couple hours after daybreak, shivering. "Morning," he mumbled, voice thick with sleep, to no one. He realized quickly that Cas and all traces of Cas had vanished. Dean dressed quickly and jogged through the mud to Cas' campsite. Except for a few embers that still burned in the fire pit, everything was gone. Dean trudged back to camp and saw Sam, tent packed and waiting for Dean in the Impala. Dean got in, started the car, and drove off without a word. Dean spent most of their car ride wondering if had only dreamed up an angel like Castiel.


End file.
